Smiles
by FrostedShadow
Summary: Hitsugaya never smiled. It was always a scowl, a glare or seriousness that settled on his face. So Karin was surprised when he smiled, and she'd never forget how beautiful they were. HitsuKarin oneshot.


Hitsugaya never smiled. It was always a scowl, a glare or seriousness that settled on his face. So Karin was surprised when he smiled. It wasn't a big excited smile or an impish grin. No, it was a subtle and content smile that made Karin's stomach have a butterfly fun fest. Nobody can spot it that easily since his cold demeanour basically carved his face to be uncaring. But Karin could, being his bestfriend and all for the past four years. That was the first time he smiled in her presence and Karin wanted to see more smiles from the ice-cold taichou.

She knew that Hitsugaya would never allow himself to smile again when she's around. But Karin kept her hopes up and never let it waver. Her perseverance paid off. The smile this time, he tried to hide away from her, but Karin caught sight of it and gave herself a mental trophy. Hitsugaya wanted a day away from work and found solace with Karin's company. After the last slip-up, he never let her see his smile. It was subtle yet again, and it was thankful. Karin couldn't ask for more and let him think that she never saw it. If her presence alone was enough to make Hitsugaya smile, then she's fine.

Karin had to stifle her laughter from this kind of smile. It was blazing hot in Karakura town and Hitsugaya and his merry band of crew consisting of Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji had come over for a beach party. Hitsugaya had of course, stayed inside a hut away from the heat of the sun. Karin had done the same and she plopped down lazily next to Hitsugaya. But what she saw next was a one in a lifetime opportunity. Hitsugaya was merrily eating a watermelon, and on his face was a childish, watermelon covered grin. She chuckled. So being the generous bestfriend she was, she sliced more watermelon for him to which he accepted without question.

It was more of a smirk than a smile. Karin needed to film a video advertising their latest school festival. She wasn't very happy. She locked herself in her room and told everyone to stay away or else they would get turned into mush. That's when she noticed that a certain child prodigy was watching her with amusement. Karin had screamed at him not to tell everyone which he replied to with a nod. But that was definitely a smirk that she saw and she wasn't the least bit happy. Hitsugaya allowed himself to feel a sort of achievement for being the only one to see Karin, the tough and fierce girl, embarrassed. So his smirk was definitely called for.

This smile she hated the most. It was sorrowful and filled with regret that she wondered how he can even smile. Shouldn't a person be sad? They should cry, not smile. But that was what one Hitsugaya Toshiro was doing now. He was talking about his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo and Karin knew that it was a touchy subject. They sat at the usual railing where it gave a perfect view of the sky. He did say it reminded him of Hinamori's eyes. She was still in a coma after four long years and Karin imagined if Yuzu was in that state. She nearly cried and sympathized with Hitsugaya's pain. He only smiled in grievance for his inability to protect Hinamori.

Hitsugaya wasn't smiling with his mouth. He smiled with his eyes. They were flooded with relief. A hollow had appeared, more specifically, an Adjucha. That meant that Karin's kicks weren't enough to drive it away. She had nearly killed herself, if it wasn't for Hitsugaya. She was filled with a sense of déjà vu and realized that it happened four years ago when she was still twelve. Hitsugaya had struggled with it for a bit before he eventually killed it. He had immediately rushed over to Karin's side and apologized for coming late. Karin reassured him that she was fine and she definitely saw the relieved smile sparkle in his turquoise eyes.

This was way too smug. Hitsugaya had this I-know-what-you-did type of smile. Great. Karin did not like it. But it was a smile and she gave another addition to her mental trophies. But she had other matters to take care of. Karin had interrogated him as to why he smiled at her like that. Hitsugaya denied that he was smiling. He turned his lips back into his comfortable frown but the smile kept creeping up and Karin was seriously panicking. What did he know? He prepared to depart but said one thing that Karin didn't want to hear from anyone ever. He commented on her 4year old's dance video. Karin cursed and immediately looked for it. It was never found. It was hidden with Hitsugaya back in Soul Society.

Karin dropped down on her knees. This couldn't be happening. She had lost to Hitsugaya in a game of soccer. But that wasn't what she was worried about. She was more worried about the fact that she had a consequence to deal with. She had to be Hitsugaya's personal assistant for a week. She said he'd be gone by then and he said he would be staying for a week. And so, for the duration of his stay, Karin was to be his maid. The downside was that she had to follow orders and Kurosaki Karin never followed orders, but if it meant seeing Hitsugaya's arrogant smile then so be it. But can't he just drop it? It seriously looked too arrogant and it made her blood boil to the extent that it could fry an egg. Scratch that, her blood could fry three eggs!

This should be listed as a sin! Karin had seen all sorts of smile that was very hard to get out of Hitsugaya, but this was just too much. Hitsugaya only smiled and it was at nothing in particular. He just smiled! How was that possible? The problem was that this smile made her breath rush out of her lungs, out her mouth and then it all just came rushing back with a bam! She didn't know what category to out the smile into. She couldn't even take her eyes off him. Hitsugaya was smiling for he finally managed to force Matsumoto into had made sure that she did her job and not slack off. He had been successful...for now. He didn't notice Karin staring. And so, Karin had to put this smile under the category: breathtaking.

Hitsugaya was thinking about the past again. Karin knew that from the way his eyes were glazed over and he had a thoughtful expression on his face. Perhaps he was thinking of his time in Rukongai where everyone but his grandmother and Hinamori hated him. Or maybe the time he met Matsumoto where she had convinced him to be a shinigami. It could also be his time in Seireitei where he worked his way up the ranks until he earned the tenth squad captain's title. But when he suddenly smiled, Karin just wanted to know what he was thinking about. She asked him and he said he remembered when they first met and how they slowly became bestfriends. Karin punched him playfully and they played soccer for the rest of the afternoon.

And so, Karin had known that the cold Hitsugaya Toshiro can also smile and break his cold façade every once in a while. She just had to keep persevering and wait to see more of his once in a blue moon smiles.


End file.
